un amor inesperado
by LaaaRiZziiX-chan
Summary: Sasuke llega a Konaha de un momento a otro, esto traera muchos cambios y por jugadas del destino, un malentendiso hara que se enamore de la persona que menos se lo esperaba.....sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema y mas
1. una llegada inesperada

**Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic asi que espero sus comentarios y sus criticas, pero por favor nosean tan bruscos conmigo, el comienso se parece a un fic de mi queridicima amiga Lokitah-himeh, gracias por todo, me sirvio mucho tu ayuda tkm amita **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo I**

"_**Una llegada inesperada"**_

Naruto entra eufórico, abre de la puerta

-abuela Tsunade- dijo el ojiazul entusiasmado, al entrar se quedo estático, detrás de él entró Sakura que al ver la cara del ojiazul, siguió su mirada y se tapo la boca de la impresión.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?- dijo Kakashi ingresando a la habitación. La ojiverde estaba feliz, la había extrañado tanto, tenía tantas cosas de abrazarlo, pero no!, tenía que guardar la compostura, aunque tuviese ganas tirarse encima de el y llenarlo de besos. Todos esperaban la respuesta de Sasuke ante la pregunta del sensei.

-Esta aquí para que lo entrenes Kakashi- dijo la rubia al ver que el joven no respondía

-Ah! Claro, yo con mucho gusto- dijo el peliplateado –pero ¿Cuánto tiempo se va quedar?-

-Posiblemente todo este año, a menos que decida quedarse por mas tiempo- respondió Tsunade

El chico por fin habló y dijo

- yo veré conveniente si me quedo por más tiempo-

-Yo también quiero me entrenes Kakashi-sensei!!- interrumpió el rubio haciendo sus mejillas como bolsitas

-Hmp! Dobe lo mió es mucho mas importante- dijo el joven dotado con el sharingan

Al escuchar esto la ojiverde recordaba esos tiempos en donde Naruto y Sasuke peleaban en las misiones- Suspiro sin darse cuenta y para disimular su acto hablo- ¡ya cállense!- y con esto dicho la pelirosa bajo la mirada.

-Ya chicos retírense tengo que hablar con Kakashi- dijo la 5ta

Los chicos se retiraron, en silencio sin saber que hacer ni decir. Mientras tanto Tsunade hablaba con Kakashi

-Kakashi, no puedes dejar de vigilarlo, aún no estoy segura de lo que hecho- dijo la hokage

-no te preocupes Tsunade-sama- dijo de forma relajada y tranquila, sin imaginarse que a las afueras, Naruto y Sasuke comenzaban a discutir

--------------------------------------

-no me parece justo que Kakashi-sensei te entrene a ti solo-

-Hmp... Ya te lo dije lo mío es más importante, que no entiendes usurantonkashi!-

Los chicos discutían sin parar, Sakura observaba a Sasuke, él había cambiado mucho estaba más alto y se veía muchísimo más fuerte, pero al oír la discusión de los otros chicos no pudo evitar volverlos a callar

-¡Ya chicos tranquilícense! Y Naruto tu vas a tener a Kakashi-sensei para cuando tú lo desees; en cambio, Sasuke solo va estar este año!-

El chico ignoró la defensa que le hacía la pelirosa. Ella al ver que Sasuke ni le agradeció prefirió callar.

-Y que ¿Tsunade-sama te dejo regresar a sí nomás sin darte alguna advertencia o condición?- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo el portador del sharingan de una forma despectiva y cortante.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo mientras que Tsunade seguía hablando con Kakashi

-Sasuke se está quedando con la condición que trabaje en la aldea como ninja- Contesto la hokage

-¿y en que grupo lo vas a colocar?- pregunto el peliplateado, ya imaginándose la respuesta de la hokage

Con esto Kakashi se retiro

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde su amargo encuentro, Kakashi los había citado a los 5 en el puente.

-Ayzhh… como siempre Kakashi se demora mucho- dijo el hiperactivo rubio

Sakura, observaba con la mirada perdida- aún no podía creer que su querido Sasuke haya regresado

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- dijo Sai, preocupado por su amiga

-Nada, es que..- la pelirosa fue interrumpida, por su sensei.

-Ya llegue chicos, lo que paso fue que…- iba dar pronto una de sus explicaciones cuando alguien lo interrumpió

-Comencemos, no estoy para perder el tiempo- dijo el azabache

-A ti, Sakura, te he llamado porque mientras entrenamos tu nos vas a curar- dijo el peliplateado

-¿Sakura es cierto a has llevado clases de ninja médico con Tsunade-sama?- dijo el azabache

-Sí! Sasuke-kun- dijo la ojiverde feliz de que Sasuke le hable.

-Entonces, sí no te molesta te harás cargo de mí, por el tiempo que me quede aquí-

Ya era el medio día, y todos se habían ido hace más de dos horas pero el azabache y el sensei seguían entrenando.

- Sasuke, es suficiente por hoy, ve a descansar- dijo el peliplateado al ver que su alumno ya estaba por desfallecer.

Con esto Sasuke paro y se dirigió hacia su casa, al llegar fue a su cuarto, se tiró a la cama boca abajo, pero escuchó un ruido, salió y se dirigió hacia la sala, para ver quien era el causante del ruido, pero al ver que en la mesa estaba servido una cena y había un ruido en la cocina.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- dijo Sasuke algo extrañado por lo visto

- Soy yo, Sasuke-kun…-

-Sasuke no podía creer de quien era esa voz el la conocía y la conocía muy bien…

espero que les aya gustado mi fic, espero sus coment y sus criticas


	2. sentimientos encontrados

**Gracias a todos los que leieron el primer capitulo, aqui les dejo la conti, ****disfrutenla y no olviden de comentar xD**

**Capitulo 2**

"_**Sentimientos encontrados"**_

-Soy yo Sasuke-kun…-Sasuke no podía creer de quien era esa voz, el la conocía y la conocía muy bien, era….

En eso la dueña de esa voz salio de la cocina.

¿Sakura que haces aquí?-

Yo nada, solo vine a prepararte la cena- Le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro-Espero que te guste lo que prepare-

El chico estaba algo confundido aun no entendía que hacia Sakura en su casa, pero al sentir el olor de la comida, le comenzó a dar hambre, el no había probado alimento

Gracias- con esto se sentó en la mesa- _"¿acaso Sakura abra mal interpretado mis palabras? Cuando yo dije que se encargase de mi no me refería a esto, yo me refería a que se encargase de mi únicamente como ninja medico"._

La chica ya había servido el plato pero el Uchiha no probaba bocado -¿que no te gusta lo que te prepare?-

No es eso,…- No termino la frase ya que fue cortado por la pelirosa- entonces come.-

¿Quieres sentarte a acompañarme?-

La chica obedeció e inmediatamente se sentó al lado del azabache, ella le trataba de hacer la conversación, mas solo hubo una conversación superficial.

-Gracias por la comida-

- Ya que terminaste, me retiro, amenos que …¿se te ofrezca algo mas Sasuke-kun?-

-No Sakura, gracias- con esto el chico se fue a su habitación y la chica se fue de la casa del Uchiha.

Ya había pasado una semana, y Sakura seguía acudiendo a la casa de sasuke, para prepararle la cena y arreglarle la casa. Sasuke al principio le iba decir que se había confundido, que el se estaba refiriendo a encargarse de el médicamente, pero el ya se había acostumbrado a las atenciones de Sakura.

-------------------------------------------

Cierto día Sakura iba caminando y se encontró con Shikamaru

-Ohayo gozaimaz Shikamaru!

-Kon-nichiwa Sakura-chan ¿hacia donde te diriges?-

-a casa de Sasuke-kun –

-Sakura, ¿Por qué dejas que sasuke te use?

-¿Como?- la pelirosa estaba esperando una explicación.

No te rebajes hacer como su sirvienta, las chicas son tan problemáticas, bueno me retiro, Asuma-sensei me esta esperando para jugar shoji.- el joven se fue, pero dejo muy pensativa ala pelirosa quien seguía dirigiéndose ala casa del Uchiha.

Al llegar ala casa del uchiha

-Sasuke-kun tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo seria y secamente.

-¿Qué pasa sakura?- le pregunto al ver la expresión del rostro de la chica.

Ya no voy a poder encárgame de ti - Dicho esto la pelirosa se disponía a retirarse mas no pudo. porque sasuke la sujetó de la cintura y la puso entre la pared y el, pegándose y dejando pocos centímetros de distancia, sintiendo la respiración y el aliento del otro.

-Sas…Sasuke-kun…-le dijo la pelirosa, sonrojándose por la cercanía del azabache.

Con esto Sasuke corto la distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios dulcemente.

_-"No lo puedo creer mi querido sasuke me esta besando_"- el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir agitadamente.

El chico estaba algo confundido, estaba sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido, en su mente solo estaba una palabra _"SAKURA_", tanto tiempo la había ignorado, se resondro así mismo por no haberse dado cuenta lo bella que era; pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos… la chica se separo unos centímetros, le faltaba la respiración; la chica dio respiro y al ver los ojos de Sasuke se puso roja, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

* * *

Mientras este romance iniciaba las Naruto y Kakashi estaban hablando sobre, las últimas fiestas que se habían organizado en konaha

-Yo creo que no va ver otra fiesta mas en konaha- dijo el rubio algo decepcionado

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo su sensei, pero inmediatamente se fue a leer su libro que siempre cargaba.

-No se preocupen chicos yo voy a ser la mejor fiesta de konaha!!!- dijo una voz muy alegre y entusiasta

-Ino, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el rubio por la intervención inesperada de la chica.

-Disculpen, es que pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar oír la conversación

-Ya, pero explícanos tu idea de tu fiesta – dijo el peliplateado.

-Es que hace tiempo no se hace una fiesta en konaha y si voy hacer una fiesta, tiene que ser a lo grande y muy elegante!!!

La rubia con ojos celestes salio para avisarle a sus amigas, en su camino se encontró con Hinata y Tenten que iban conversando muy a gusto.

-Chicas voy hacer una fiesta.

-OK amita ahí estaremos , mas bien díselo a Sakurita

-Pero… ¿donde esta?

-Debe estar en su casa o en el casa del Uchiha, ahora pasa mucho tiempo por ahí.

-OK, entonces le iré a buscar para avisarle, gracias chicas bye nos vemos después.-

La rubia estaba caminando por la calles de konaha cuando diviso una pelirosa con el rostro perdido y algo confundido.

-¡Frentona!... ¿Qué te pasa?-l pregunto Ino al ver a su amiga algo distanciada de la realidad.

Al escuchar esto la ojiverde reacciono y salio del mundo de hadas en donde se encontraba - no me pasa nada, no te preocupes. -

-mmmm, OK; voy hacer una fiesta y tu quedas cordialmente invitada amiga- las chicas siguieron conversando asta que de ahí cada una se retiro a sus casas.

Así pasaron los días y llego el día de la fiesta tan esperada en konaha…


	3. una fiesta que no se olvidara

******Espero que les guste este capitulo y no los interrumpo y disfrútenlo xD**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

"_**Una fiesta que no se olvidara"**_

Así pasaron los días y llego el día de la fiesta tan esperada en konaha. Todos estaban ahí, también habían sido invitados sus amigos de Suna.

Gaara estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos a todo aquel que se atrevía mirar a su hermana, ella estaba muy linda y sexy, había ido con un vestido lila que le acentuaba la figura, con un corte hasta más arriba de la rodilla, dejando poco a la imaginación. Estaba llamando mucho la atención de muchos muchachos pero en especial de uno, que desde que llego no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

-Hola Temari- dijo el chico que la estaba observando

- Hola Shikamaru- el chico se le acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla con saludo, pero una pared de arena se interpuso. ¬_¬- ¡HOLA! Gaara, que problemático que eres-

Gaara le respondió con una mirada fulminante, que shikamaru ignoro - Estas muy linda. –

Gracias- Le respondió ignorando la reacción de su hermano menor.

Mmmm… ¿Quieres bailar?-

¡Claro!-

Gaara dejo que se vayan, pero no le quito la mirada a shikamaru_-"pobre de ti que te le acerques mucho a mi hermana_. ¬. ¬_"-_

-Dobe… ¿a quien buscas?-dijo el rubio al ver a su amigo mirando como si buscara algo o alguien.

-no me llames así Teme y no busco a nadie. ¬////¬

-¡OK! Dobe-

-calla usur……- No término de decir la palabra al ver entrar a una preciosa pelirosa con un vestido rojo muy sexy, ingresar a la fiesta acompañada de sus amigas.

El Uchiha no perdió el tiempo y se le acerco –Sakura podemos hablar un momento-

-Si, clero – ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Mmmm... Estas preciosa-

-Gracias… Tú estas muy guapo-_"que he dicho O.o".- _¿Que me quieres decir?-

_- _Este…., bueno…., yo creo…, mejor dicho….

-Hola Naruto-kun- La ojiperla había ido con un vestido negro muy corto, con un escote muy atrevido.

-hola Hinata-chan - El rubio se había sorprendido nunca había visto a Hinata tan bella- Estas muy bella –

-Gracias- la chica se había puesto de un rojo intenso por el comentario de Naruto.

-Quieres salir afuera a conversar- Hace días que el rubio quería declarar su amor a Hinata, pero no había tenido tiempo de quedarse a solas con ella.

-etooo…hai- Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

- Hinata hace días que te quería decir…- el se acercaba cada vez mas a la chica, cortando la distancia y quedando a pocos centímetros de ella-…que me gustas mucho- y con esto dicho, corto la distancia que los separaba y la beso; el beso se hizo cada vez mas intenso y se tuvieron que separar unos centímetros por la falta de oxigeno.

-Ella tenia el rostro hecho un tomate, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Tu también me gustas, naruto-kun – esta vez fue ella quien corto la distancia y lo beso, esto sorprendió mucho al rubio, pero correspondió el beso.

En el centro de la pista estaba una pareja que bailaba al son da la salsa

_**Y yo que hasta ayer sólo fui un holgazán  
Y hoy soy guardián de sus sueños de amor  
La quiero a morir...  
Puede destrozar todo aquello que ve  
Porque ella de un soplo lo vuelve a crear como si nada, como si nada  
La quiero a morir...**_

-Aunque tu hermano me mate, hace tiempo que quería decirte que me encantas que eres una chica muy bella y me gustaría que seamos, algo mas que amigos.-el chico le dijo esto sin dejar de bailar con ella y con una gran sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

_**Ella para las horas de cada reloj,  
Y me ayuda a pintar transparente el color con su sonrisa.  
Y levanta una torre desde el cielo hasta aquí  
Y me cose unas alas y me ayuda a subir a toda prisa, a toda prisa  
La quiero a morir...**_

-pues, shikamaru tu también me gustas y claro que quiero ser tu novia y sobre lo de mi hermano no te preocupes, el en este momento esta distraído con esas chicas.

_**Conoces bien, cada guerra, cada herida, cada ser  
Conoces bien cada guerra de la vida y del amor también.  
heeeeeeeeeeeehe **_

-OK, mi dulce temari- con esto el chico se decidió a pegarse mas a su chica y bailar.

**_Me dibuja un paisaje y me lo hace vivir,  
en un bosque de lápiz se apodera de mi,  
La quiero a morir.  
Y me atrapa en un lazo que no aprieta jamás  
Como un nido de seda que no puedo soltar, lo quiero soltar, lo quiero soltar  
La quiero a morir._**

-Oye mi chico problemático, porque no mejor nos vamos a un lugar mas privado donde podamos estar solos- le dijo esto con una mirada muy sensual y jugando con su dedo en el pecho de shikamaru .

**_Conoces bien, cada guerra, cada herida, cada ser  
Conoces bien cada guerra de la vida, y del amor también.  
heeeeeeeeeeeehe_**

**_Porque la quiero, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero  
la quiero, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero  
la quiero, la quiero, la quiero la quiero YO la quiero a morir!  
heeeeeeeeeeeehe_**

Esto sorprendió mucho al chico o.O- Claro, donde quieres ir-

**_Es que yo la quiero a morir, ella es lo que más quiero yo,  
es que cuando me besa mi cuerpo me tiembla y por eso la quiero  
la quiero a morir  
heeeeeeeeeeeehe hehehe y hehe_**

**_Yo por ella me desespero y por eso hoy más la quiero,  
Y prometo quererla hasta que yo me muera porque yo la quiero  
la quiero a morir_**

**-**Vamos al malecón, vamos rápido antes que mi hermano se de cuenta que nos hemos ido.-

_**heeeeeeeeeeeehe hehehe y hehe**_

**_Dice..._**

**_La quiero....., la quiero_**

**_heeeeeeeeeeeehe he y ee_**

Esto dicho los dos enamorados salieron fugazmente de la fiesta hacia su destino.

*****

En otro lado de la fiesta alguien quería decir sus sentimientos pero no salían palabras de su boca.

- lo que yo quería decirte Sakura es que…

**_

* * *

_**

**y quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a :**

**-setsuna17**

**-Hikisuitteru**

**-Samantha Granger Phantom**

**-FLOX**

**Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo y muy pronto subire la continuacion... SAYONARA!!**


	4. una noche que no se olvidara

****

Disculpen la demora, es que estuve en exámenes y luego la entrega de notas…espero que les guste , no los distraigo mas ay tiene el cuarto capitulo xD

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

"_**Una noche que no se olvidara"**_

En otro lado de la fiesta alguien quería decir sus sentimientos pero no salían palabras de su boca.

- lo que yo quería decirte Sakura es que…- el uchiha no encontraba las palabras indicadas para expresarle sus sentimientos

- Si, Sasuke-kun dime-_"no me digas que… "-_

-…….. ¿Quieres encargarte de mi de nuevo?-

-es que… no quiero que estén diciendo cosas que no son…

-solo piénsalo_-"¡eres un idiota por que no se lo dijiste!"-_con esto el uchiha se fue a un lado de la fiesta

_-"y yo que pensaba que se me iba a declarar __**: /**__"_

Sakura se había ido con su amiga Ino a bailar, cuando se cansaron se dirigieron ala barra e ino pidió un baso cerveza, Sakura lo dudo en pedirlo mismo que su amiga, (inner: ella se mareaba con facilidad), pero lo hizo tenia una buena excusa en mente-_"baka de sasuke… me había ilusionado tanto…"-_

_-_Frentona que milagro que no pidas un baso con agua jajaja-

-que ahora no puedo tomar –le respondió la pelirosa en son de burla

-entonces a disfrutar de mi fiesta :D-

- si todo te a salio de maravillas tu fiesta esta muy linda-

-aquí están sus bazos señoritas- dijo el mesero dejándoles en la barra dos bazos llenos de cervezas

Las jóvenes tomaron sus bazos y comenzaron a tomar mientras platicaban, sakura no se había dado cuenta de que a lo lejos el azabache la observaba.

-"desde cuando Sakura toma…"-Sasuke había estado observando a Sakura desde ase largo rato y Sakura ya iba tomando 3 bazos repletos de cerveza , cuando vio que a Ino la saco a bailar Sai, corrió inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Sakura, te encuentras bien – la pelirosa se veía mal, se había mareado, tenia la mirada confusa, y al ver a sasuke se lanzo para abrazarlo.´

- sakura, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.-

- no sasuke mejor vamos a bailar-

-pero si ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie -´

-como que no-la pelirosa se separo de el y empezó a bailar sola, luego jalo al azabache y no le quedo de otra que bailar con ella así se pasaron la noche, cuando se cansaron se sentaron, sakura se quedo dormida en la mesa, sasuke la observaba-_"se ve tan tierna dormida"- _

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que sakura se había quedado dormida, cuando sasuke la iba cargar para llevarla a su casa esta se despertó y de una se levanto y se puso color carmín al tener al uchiha tan cerca de ella.

-Sasuke, me podrías soltar la cintura por favor –la pelirosa ya no estaba borracha pero se tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-hmp…quieres… ¿que te acompañe a tu casa?-

-si por favor, mi cabeza me va estallar –lo dijo cogiendo se la cabeza.-

Los dos salieron del local con dirección al departamento de Sakura, todo el camino fue un completo silencio, el azabache no sabia que decirle a Sakura, así que decidió quedarse en silencio, cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelirosa, sakura lo invito un rato para que tomase un baso con agua por haberla acompañado peo cuando se disponían a despedirse el uchiha se había acercado demasiado y sus labios se rozaban, estaban a centímetros de distancia podían sentir sus alientos mezclarse el chico corto la distancia entre los dos dándole un beso, poco a poco el beso se profundizaba, como si sus jóvenes vidas dependiesen de eso, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

-sakura yo…- fue lo único que alcanzo decir el chico ya que la pelirosa le puso el dedo en los labios para que no dijera mas.

-ya no me des explicaciones…yo siento lo mismo que tu…-

El no se esperaba eso pero, casi se desmaya cuando la pelirosa lo llevo hacía su cuarto y lo piro picadamente al uchiha.

Ella fue esta vez la que tomo la iniciativa y le dio un gran beso que fue prolongándose, cuando se separaron el la miraba dulcemente mientras que los dos se desvestían entre besos y carisias.

Cuando los dos estuvieron semidesnudos el azabache bajaba sus manos hacia los senos de ella, el chico masajeo el seno de la chica produciéndole que diera un leve gemido. Mientras volvía masajear con una mano sus seno con su otra mano bajo llegando a los muslos de chicha desvió su mano, dirigiéndose a la intimidad de esta. la toco y se percato que ella estaba tan húmeda y lisa para el.

Ella mientras tanto alborotaba sus cabellos, tratando de insinuar que no se detuviera, paso unos segundo para que ellos ya se encontrasen en la cama, totalmente desnudos, el se recostó sobre ella.

El esperaba alguna reacción que le indique que parara o siguiera.

-sasuke…- lo pronuncio la chica con una mirada dulce y tierna_.- "no puedo creerlo sasuke en verdad me quiere, y ahora vamos a…"_

El peliazul entendió el mensaje y acomodo las piernas de la joven, luego introdujo su miembro en el de ella, ella sintió dolor entre pierna que iba en aumento.

_-"Te amo sasuke, yo se que ese dolor no es nada a comparación de mi amor hacia a ti"_

El chico se detuvo dentro de ella, esperando no haberla lastimado, ella le dio una dulce mirada, y con esto el chico empezó a darle suaves envestidas que fueron aumentando poco a poco haciéndose cada vez mas rápidas,

-sa-sasuke...- era lo único que decía la pelirosa entre gemidos. Ella se encorvaba provocando que las envestidas sean mas profundas, llevando a la pelirosa al clímax, al llega al final....el se vino dentro de ella para luego caer agitados en la cama.

Ella se recostó sobre su pecho escuchando como sus latidos del corazón se tranquilizaban y así la pelirosa se durmió deseando que no aya sido un sueño.

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado ... es mi primer lemon ... asì que solo espero sus comentarios**


	5. recuerdos que no se olvidaran parte 1

**hola disculpen la demora jeje estoyh un poquito apuradita por eso solo voy subir uan parte del 5to capitulo espero que les agrade disfrutenlo**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

"_**recuerdos que no se pueden olvidar"**_

**Parte ****I**

Cuando Sakura despertase vio envuelta en las sabanas al costado de su amado, ya el estaba despierto hace unos minutos.

-_"no fue un sueño"-_el le acariciaba la cabeza de una manera dulce y tierna, ella levanto la mirada, para que se diera cuenta que estaba despierta.

- ya despertaste….-no le dejo terminar la palabra ya que ella ya le había dado un tierno besito.

-te quiero… -fue lo que dijo la pelirosa al terminar el beso.

El chico sentía lo mismo pero había algo en el que no le permitía decírselo, pero la pelirosa se conformaba con solo ver esos ojos que le demostraban todo el amor que sentía hacía ella.

El azabache se levanto y le dijo ala pelirosa que se quedara ahí, que le iba a traer una sorpresa, sasuke salio de la habitación mientras la pelirosa se daba una ducha.

_-"Es tan tierno cuando se lo propone…"- _la pelirosa se duchaba acordándose de lo que había pasados hace unas horas.

Cuando la pelirosa se termino de duchar salio con una toalla y encontró al uchiha sentado en su cama con una bandeja con del desayuno y una rosa al lado de esta.

Su rostro de la pelirosa se puso de un color carmín por la vergüenza de que sasuke la viera en toalla.

-_"¿Por qué se pone así?"-_ el azabache no se había dado cuenta de que la chica recién había salido de la ducha, cuando bajo mirada para verla completa el solo reacciono en ponerse rojo y girara un poco el rostro.

-esto es para ti-entregándole la rosa y el desayuno a la pelirosa tratado de que no vea su nerviosismo

-La pelirosa bajo la cabeza -Gracias –

-¿Quieres que me salga, para que te cambies?-

-La pelirosa estuvo apunto que decir que si –_"pero si ya hemos tenido… por que me voy avergonzar "-_la chica con algo de timidez le dijo – no, no es necesario, amenos que tu quieras eso-

El azabache se sorprendió, se puso algo nervioso-…N…No- sasuke no se esperaba esa propuesta de la pelirosa ni tampoco se esperaba su respuesta.

La pelirosa con la toalla puesta se fue a sus cajones a sacar su ropa interior, luego se fue al armario para buscar que ponerse.

-Ponte algo cómodo…-

- Hai -

La pelirosa escogió un micro short y un polito rojo a tiritas, la pelirosa se sentó en la cama, el chico no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza cuando la chica se quito la toalla.

Ella no quería que el se diera cuenta de sus nerviosismo así que, trato de controlarse se puso su trusa, luego al ponerse el brasier se le paso algo por la mente.

-Sasuke- kun… ¿me ayudas?-

-Esto…O///O… si…- Sasuke se acerco a ella puso sus manos en su brasier y lo abrocho pero no iba a olvidar esa imagen de Sakura mirándolo de reojo con el cabello húmedo y su espalda llena de pecas.

-Gracias –

-No fue nada –

La pelirosa se termino de cambiar y de desayunar junto con el , le pregunto al uchiha a donde se iban ir.

-Esto a mi casa por que yo no me e cambiado ni me e bañado-

- OK sasuke-kun -

Los dos se dirigieron ala casa del Uchiha, sasuke mientras caminaba le tomo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya, así se fueron todo el camino a la casa del chico.

Cuando llegaron la pelirosa se sorprendió ya que la casa estaba hecha un desorden.

-Disculpa que esté la casa así es que desde que te fuiste, no eh tenido tiempo de ordenar.-

- No te preocupes sasuke-kun-

-Yo me voy arriba a ducharme, ahora vuelvo…siéntate donde puedas-

-Hai- lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro_- "no sabia que sasuke-kun podía ser tan desordenado"- _

Cuando Sasuke desapareció de la habitación, la pelirosa se puso manos a la obra y empezó a ordenar. Cuando el chico de los ojos profundos bajo y vio que su casa estaba ordenada se sorprendió.

- no era necesario -

-no fue nada, me gusta ordenar-

-pero en verdad no era necesario- el lo dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabello.-De agradecimiento dime al lugar que quieras ir cualquiera, el que a ti mas te guste y yo te llevo ahí.-

- esto… pues yo quisiera ir contigo ala feria que va ver hoy en konoha, en la noche –

-pues, así será en la noche iremos a la feria y luego te invito a cenar n mi casa.-

- hai – la pelirosa se colgó del cuello del azabache-muchas gracias-dándole un tierno beso.-me voy a arreglar para la noche.-

-no aun no te vas – agarrándola de la cintura.- vamos a ir a pasear, todavía es temprano mas tarde te arreglas-

-y… ¿A dónde vamos?-

* * *

**esta un poco corto pero en dos dias subo la continuacion .... gracias a todos por lo el lemon (inner: cuando dijeron que les gusto me puse llorar .)me alegra que les aya gustado mi priemr lemon y nada mas gracias jejeje xD**


	6. recuerdos que no se olvidaran parte 2

**hola a todos disculpen la demora esque estoy en ensayos del cole y no me da ni tiempo pero aqui les tengo esta segunda parte espero que els guste no los distraigo mas y los dejo...**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

"_**recuerdos que no se pueden olvidar"**_

**Parte ****II**

-es una sorpresa- tapándole los ojos y guiándola fuera de su casa, en dirección desconocida.

La pelirosa estaba algo nerviosa, pero feliz Sasuke se comportaba muy diferente con ella, ya no la trataba de ese modo tan arrogante, sino de un modo más cariñoso y tierno, es una parte de el que ella no conocía.

-ya llegamos – al sacarle las manos de los ojos la pelirosa vio una paisaje muy hermoso, había una pequeña laguna muy cristalina.

-esto es…hermoso…es lo más bello que eh visto en konoha-

-si…Es muy bello…-

Los dos se sentaron cerca de la laguna. -¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa?-

- muy hermosa... –la pelirosa estaba muy feliz, sentía que todo esto era un sueño, todo era perfecto, ella no lo quería arruinar pero es que quería verse bien esta noche para el -será mejor que vaya a mi casa para alistarme para hoy en la noche n.n.

- esta bien pero mas te vale estar linda hoy- lo dijo con una media sonrisa.

-hai- le respondió con una muy linda sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a konoha Sasuke la acompaño a su casa a la ojiverde, la dejo en la puerta y se despido con un beso en sus labios.

_-"todavía no me peino y Sasuke-kun ya va llegar"_-una pelirosa alborotada no sabia que hacer con su cabello, ella estaba con furisode rojo con flores de color rosado claro y el obi era color naranja.

La pelirosa se decidió por un moño, justo cuando termino de arreglarse sonó la puerta_-"debe ser Sasuke-kun"-_

La pelirosa se veía así:

(Ver imagen: .com/imagenes_foros/2/9/8/8/3/744120608146sakura%)

-te vez hermosa-

-gracias o///o… tu te vez muy guapo.-

- Nos vamos- le dijo dándole el brazo.

-¡si!-la pelirosa se colgó del brazo de Sasuke y se fueron en dirección a la feria.

-ya llegamos –

- esta todo tan lindo O.O-

–si, ¿a donde quieres ir primero?-

-mmmm, nose – al ver a que lugar iban a ir se encontró con dos ojos celeste.

-Hola Sakura-chan-

-Hola Naruto-kun-

-Hola baka-

- Hola uzurotonkachi ¬_¬-_"tenias que aparecerte en este preciso momento idiota"_

Sakura se había dado cuenta que la expresión de Sasuke cambiado, ahora estaba como antes pero no con ella si no con naruto.

- y ustedes dos que hacían aquí solitos- decía el rubio con ojos picaros.

- a ti que importa baka- dijo el azabache tomando de la mano ala pelirosa.

- no me digan….O.O-

- ¡si baka! es mi enamora – al escuchar esto la pelirosa se sonrojo.

- que bien baka, que tal si ¿salimos los cuatro?-

- los…¿cuatro?- preguntaron la parejita.

- si los cuatro, yo estoy esperando ahora a mi chica ^ ^ -

- ¿tu tienes chica?-los dos preguntaron con sorpresa

- si y es amiga de Sakura- dijo mientras mira haber si la veía por hay- ya viene-

Los dos empezaron a ver a todas partes asta que vieron a una ojiplateda que se acercaba tímidamente.

- Hola mi princesa- le dijo el rubio alcanzándola y dándole un tierno beso que causo que el rostro de hinata se pusiera de un rojo intenso.

- Hola Sakura-chan…Hola Sasuke-

- hola Hinata O.O- ni uno de los dos se esperaba que hinata fuera la enamorada de naruto.

-princesa adivina quienes son pareja- lo dice señalando a Sasuke y Sakura.

- felicitaciones… desde ¿cuando están?-los dos se miraron las caras y respondieron a la vez

- desde ayer en la noche-

- que casualidad nosotros también- respondió el rubio.

Las dos parejas pasear y se reían de las tonterías que hacia naruto, cuando ya iban a ser las 12 cada pareja se fue por su lado.

- la pase muy lindo Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa en la puerta de su casa, una sonrisa picara se poso en los labios de la pelirosa – esto… quieres pasar….- lo dijo con una voz muy sexy.

Sasuke entendió el mensaje y le sorprendió pero le gusto como la pelirosa lo intentaba seducir.

-nose…estamos bien afuera- decía el azabache dejándose desear (inner: jajaja este sasuke es un vivo jajaja)

Sakura puso carita de niña buena pero a la vez coqueta y se colgó del cuello de sasuke, dejando sus labios rosa a pocos centímetros de sus labios del chico. Este no pudo esperar más, y le dio un gran beso, la pelirosa no se hizo de rogar y dejo que la lengua de sasuke se introdujera en la suya, y así empezaron juguetear entre besos y carisias.

La pelirosa fue metiendo al uchiha asta su casa, pero sasuke no pudo mas, cargo a la pelirosa y la sentó sobre la mesa que se encontraba cerca al cuarto de la pelirosa.

Mientras la pelirosa alborotaba los cabellos del azabache, este la besaba en el cuello, mientras sus manos jugueteaban en sus senos, la pelirosa no podía evitar soltar unos pequeños gemidos, el chico suelta uno de sus senos y empieza a desamarrar el obi, mientras la chica hacia lo mismo, cuando lograron lo propuesto, sasuke no espero mas y le quito todas las prendas que sobraban (inner: para eso no te haces de rogar no Sasuke-kun)

La pelirosa por su parte no podía evitar sonrojarse, pero eso no evitaba que sus manos jugueteara, y terminaran desvistiéndolo al chico. El azabache se cerco mas a ella con sus manos abrió sus piernas se puso en medio de ellas, la tomo de la cola y la acerco mas a el.

-Sasuke mejor seria que fuese aya- dijo la pelirosa muy sonrojada señalando la cama.

-Sasuke puso su sonrisa y la cargo y la llevo a la cama se hecho sobre ella, abrió sus piernas para poder verla mejor.

-¿_Qué pasa si ago esto? _–mirando la parte intima de la chica, el se acerco a su parte de la pelirosa introduciendo su cabeza en esta y comenzó a introducir su lengua y juguetear con el clítoris de la pelirosa.

-que haces…aaahh…Sasuke- le preguntaba la pelirosa entre gemidos.

-_y que pasa si ago esto-_ dijo introduciendo su dedo en la vagina de la chica sin dejar de jugar con el clítoris de la pelirosa.

-Sa..Sasuke…kun…Sasu…ke…ku…kun..nooo.,,.Pares!...- diciendo el nombre del azabache una y otra vez pidiéndole que no parase .

El chico saco su cabeza de ahí para mirar a la pelirosa que estaba muy sonrojada , se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso que cada vez fue aumentando, cuando se separaron muy agitados, el chico se acomodo enzima de ella para poder introducirse dentro de ella la pelirosa al sentir el miembro del chico rozar con el de ella se aferro a el , haciendo mas fácil que el chico entrase en ella, y comenzara darle pequeñas envestidas que se fueron tornando mas fuertes, estas envestidas se acompañaron entre besos y caricias y juntos los dos los dos llegaron a la satisfacción total, sasuke se tiro al costado de ella, ellos podían sentir sus corazones palpitar agitadamente.

La pelirosa se acurruco en los brazos de Sasuke sintiéndose protegida, y quedando en un profundo sueño.

La mañana siguiente Sakura fue quien se levanto temprano para ella prepararle el desayuno, pero no pudo evitar ver al uchiha descansar, tenia un rostro tan angelical cuando dormía, se paro con mucho esfuerzo y se fue ala cocina a prepararle el desayuno.

_**Minutos después**_

- despierta bello durmiente-

Sasuke miraba a la pelirosa con cara de sueño se sentó en la cama y desayunaron juntos.

- dormiste bien bello durmiente- lo dijo entre risas-

- si … Sakura siento que algo me estoy olvidando algo importante- en eso sonó el celular del azabache poniéndolo nervioso

*-Estoy que te espero hace media hora en la oficina uchiha Sasuke espero que tenga una muy buena excusa por haberme hecho esperar tanto.-*

- hmp… estoy hay en media hora Tsunade-sama no se preocupe-

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado y me disculpo por las faltas ortograficas esque tengo una debilidad con la ortografia pero agradesco que me lo digan...cuidense mucho nos leemos.**


	7. Amor y Pasión

**hola a todos jiji disculpen la demora, se me fue la inspiracion jeje..pues aqui les dejo este cap no se si este bien e puesto un poco de naruhina y la voy continuar en el proximo cap, asi que si no les gusta diganmelo aunque me deprima jeje y si les gusto digamenlo tambien aver si me suben los animos jeje no los distraigo mas y aqui va el 6to capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6

"_**Amor y Pasión"**_

- si … Sakura siento que algo me estoy olvidando algo importante- en eso sonó el celular del azabache poniéndolo nervioso.

*-Estoy que te espero hace media hora en la oficina Uchiha Sasuke espero que tenga una muy buena excusa por haberme hecho esperar tanto.-*

- hmp… estoy hay en media hora Tsunade-sama no se preocupe-

Sasuke salio de la casa de Sakura y le dijo que se encontraban en media hora en el parque, y se dirigió a la oficina de la kage.

**»-(¯`v´¯)-» ...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.--» ****[[ SasuSaku ]]****«---·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤...»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

-Si tsunade-sama que es lo que se ofrece-

-pues Uchiha tengo una misión clase A para ti.-

-y…¿de que trata esa misión?-

-se ha visto que ha ninjas de una aldea desconocida rodeando las puestas de konoha, tienes que investigar quienes somos y si son ninjas peligrosos de rango S acecínalos sin piedad, pues no queremos que la aldea vuelva a decaer por eso tu vas a estar a cargo de un grupo de jounin que irán junto contigo, confió en ti Uchiha Sasuke, a mas tardar deben salir mañana en la mañana.-

- Si Tsunade-sama no la decepcionare..- con esto el Azabache salio de la oficina de la kage.

**»-(¯`v´¯)-» ...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.--» ****[[ SasuSaku ]]****«---·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤...»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

Una ansiosas pelirosa lo esperaba sentada en una banca, y al ver que un azabache se acercaba , se paro para darle un corto beso, al separarse Sasuke tenia la cabeza gacha aun no le había dicho a Sakura que iría a esa misión y no quería dejarla.

- Sasuke-kun ¿pasa algo?- dijo la pelirosa angustiada por la expresión del Uchiha.

-Hmp…es que…-

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?... ¿que te dijo Tsunade-Sensei?

-tengo una misión fuera de la aldea y no se cuanto tiempo estar fuera-Su expresión era de tristeza, no quería dejar ala pelirosa ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Pero prométeme que cuando regreses me vas a llevar a ese lugar tan bonito donde fuimos la otra vez- dijo la pelirosa dando una radiante sonrisa para que Sasuke cambie esa expresión, aunque ella no podía evitar sentir una mal presentimiento_-"por que me siento así-"._

Sasuke al ver esto le dio una media sonrisa – y a todos los sitios que quieras-

-Mira lo que me dices por que lo vas a tener que cumplir- le dijo la pelirosa tomando el brazo de Sasuke.-y…¿Cuándo te vas?-

-pues mañana en la mañana-

-a entonces vas a pasar la noche en konoha-le respondió la ojiverde con un dedo en la boca de manera sexy.-

-sii…-le respondió el Uchiha tratando de descifrar lo que se tramaba la pelirosa.

-Mi Sasuke-kun ahora a donde nos vamos - lo dijo de modo dulce y tierno, pero su mente pasaba otra cosa que el Uchiha ni se imaginaba -"lo que te espera hoy en la noche mi sasuke".-

-vamos a ir a la laguna que te llevé la otra vez pero esta vez ya no va ser a ciegas por que ese será de ahora en adelante nuestro lugar de encuentro como pareja y nuestro sitio secreto.-

La pelirosa se emociona y casi le da un paro cardíaco al escuchar asta ahora no lo podía creer ese es el Sasuke Uchiha que conoció hace mucho tiempo donde estuvo escondido tanto tiempo.

-pues vamos Sasuke-kun estoy ansiosa de ver ese hermoso paisaje nuevamente-

El Azabache se acerco y la abrazo y se hirieron al hermosos paisaje de la alguna.

Cuando llegaron estaba muy lindo todo sasuke y Sakura se recostaron al pie de un árbol

–"_espero que nunca termine este momento así a solas los dos , pareciera que no existiera nada mas que nosotros dos sólitos sin que nadie no vea"_…¡¡Los DOS!! Sólitos –la idea macabra apareció en el semblante de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke-kun….-dijo la pelirosa algo sexy y cogiendo la mano del Uchiha y colocándolo en uno de sus pechos.

–que haces Sakura O.O – dijo el pelinegro algo sorprendido por la acción de esta.

-pues quiero jugar un rato mi Sasuke-kun-diciendo esto se tiro en sima de el le dio un apasionado beso **(inner: **Sakura mandada!, el es mio y de nadie mas hmp),terminando de besarse la pelirosa se paro y se dirigió a la laguna, quitándose algunas prendas.

-¿que haces mi niña?-

-pues estoy desvistiéndome para ir a nadar a la laguna... ¿me acompañas?- esto ultimo lo dijo muy picara y sensual (inner: maldita, el es solo mío por que me haces esto Sasuke-kun T.T yo: pues que creías es un SasuSaku tendrás que aguantarte hasta el final inner: T,T pero los celos me corrompen )Sasuke no dudo dos veces y comenzó a desvestirse-eres una niña traviesa, tendré que castigarte-

-uy que miedo-lo dijo entre rizas

-vas a ver lo que te voy hacer- con esto la jalo a la laguna y se sumergieron en esta, ella se asusto pero al ver que estaba en los brazos de Sasuke se aferro a el, al salir del agua ella estaba abrazada de el y se dio cuenta que estaban totalmente desnudos y que sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, sus alientos se mezclaban, podían escuchar sus corazones latir al ritmos de sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun, eres muy importante para mi....-los dos cortaron la distancia y se dieron un apasionado beso, ella comenzaba sentir como comenzaba su novio a excitarse, una corriente eléctrica paso por todo su cuerpo.

**Narra Sasuke**

Sus manos son tan calidas…no puedo mas, la cargo y la llevo a la orilla de la laguna, comienzo a besar sus labios , comienzo bajar y beso uno de sus senos, ella no para de gemir, eso me excita mas, es música para mis oídos, mi orgullo Uchiha esta totalmente erecto y ya no puedo mas y la penetro estamos en el agua de la cintura para abajo, pero puedo sentir como se estremece, comienzo a darle pequeñas envestidas y ella gime de pasión.

-ahhh…no pares…ahhh-

No pude más y me viene en ella, yo caí rendido en la orilla al lado de ella, pero parecía que ella quería más.

-Yo aun no termino contigo, mi amor- Subió hasta mi cadera y con sus manos me comenzó a masajear mi miembro, yo me retorcía de placer tratando de que mis gemidos no salieran de mi boca, cuando ella noto que mi amiguito estaba totalmente erecto, paro el movimiento de sus manos de un momento a otro y se penetro sola, (inner: O.O!!) sus movimientos eran placenteros, en ese momento éramos uno solo, sus gemidos me enloquecían , no se si era que estemos sumergidos la mitad del cuerpo en el aguay yo este dentro de ella o era ese olor a cerezo que brotaba de su cuerpo un olor tan natural en ella o la combinación de estos, pero hubiese dado la vida para que este momento se congelara para siempre, cuando llegamos al clímax era como si hubiéramos ido y regresamos del cielo juntos los dos caímos rendidos esa tarde, nos miramos y nos dimos un pequeño beso, ella se levanto para vestirse….

**»-(¯`v´¯)-» ...¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.--» ****[[ SasuSaku ]]****«---·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤...»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

Pues parecencia que en konoha no eran los únicos que estaban divirtiendo ya que en otro lugar de konoha una pareja se besaba apasionadamente.

-Eres la mas linda princesa que e conocido-le comienza acariciar las mejillas.

-etoo...no se si deliberamos hacer esto, en cualquier momento viene mi primo o mi padre.-

- No te preocupes los escuche decir antes de meterme en tu cuarto, que iban a llegar por la noche, así que no te preocupes mi princesa-el comenzó a desvestirla y besarle el cuello.

-Naruto-kun, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo…-dijo algo sonrojada la ojiperla.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a descender a sus piernas de la ojiperla... El la comenzó a besar sus labios este beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado sin darse cuenta habían caído sobre la cama….


End file.
